The Same Quest, Only Different Story
by Theworldiskool58
Summary: Remember the first quest? Well their supposed to do it again, only, without the belt. Also two 10 year olds from the past get caught up in the quest as well and try to find a way home, but little do they know their there for a reason. Set after DQ1.
1. Prologue I

**Hi guys, I'm Theworldiskool58 and this my first story so enjoy :)**

**Summary: Lief, Barda and Jasmine are forced to repeat the quest for the seven gems in order to get back the Belt of Deltora. Little do they know, two certain 10 year olds from the past get transported into present Deltora and are forced to use false identities in order to not get caught by the Shadowlord's servants. While the three (five, if you count Filli and Kree) heroes repeat their first quest, the two 10 year olds are in for a wild adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Deltora Quest or any of it's characters, they all belong to Emily Rodda.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Part I<span>

A ten year old boy ran through the streets of Del hoping to find an escape route back to his home, or at the very least, somewhere to hide. He quickened his steps when he heard the loud bang of blisters exploding and the voice of the two Grey Guards getting louder.

The boy stopped for a moment and clutched the leather pouch he stole from the Grey Guards, hoping that he would find the owner of it very soon. Looking from left to right, the boy was searching to see if he could find any Grey Guards. When he saw there was none, he stopped to have a rest.

The boy then jumped up when he heard a blister explode close to him. He then quickly turned left dodging the blister the Grey Guard aimed at him. He climbed up to the roof missing another blister just by a hair. The boy quickly climbed up on to the roof seeing if the Grey Guards would follow. Luckily the Grey Guards had not followed him and had, therefore, stop firing. But they still held their weapons up and scouted around the area.

The boy then saw that there was a rope connecting to one house to another and with that house leading toward the wall of the city. The boy looked at the rope, thinking that if he could just get across with the Grey Guards noticing him then he could get home safely. While keeping on eye at the two Grey Guards, the boy tiptoed towards the rope and stepped on it. He slowing walked forward, being careful not to lose balance.

Unfortunately, as the boy got close to the middle of the rope he slipped and fell the ground, making a noise as he did so. The two Grey Guards jumped and aimed a blister at him. The boy ran towards the market hoping the Grey Guards would not follow him there.

When the boy had reached the crowded markets he was just wanted to stop and take a rest. But the boy knew he couldn't even if he was exhausted he didn't want the Grey Guards to come and capture him. Who else would try and stop the Grey Guards and act as their savior? No one else was brave enough to do so. But since he was feeling too exhausted to run, he slipped into the crowd and tried to blend in, hoping the Grey Guard hadn't followed him to the markets.

Then a bang was heard near to the edge of the market the crowd the boy was in when about as if they knew nothing. But the boy watched the Grey Guards, horrified, at how they just shoot anything that got in their way. Anger filled the boy when he saw one of the Grey Guard was about to strike down a frail old lady hold a young girl's hand.

The boy had enough of this. All these Grey Guards hurting innocent people even if they had done nothing wrong. Letting his sense of justice take over, the boy ran toward the first Grey Guard tackling him to the ground and then did the same with the other one. But since he was smaller than the Grey Guards, they quickly threw him off on to the ground, and cornered him before he could get away.

The Grey Guards held their weapons up ready to strike the boy down. The boy got up and held his own weapon up high, proudly. The Grey Guards laughed cruelly at the boy and jested at his feeble sword. The boy still held his head up proudly, even though he was desperate to find a way out of there. The boy felt around waist for something to hold the Grey Guards back but felt his hand grab hold of the leather pouch. He knew it would be useless to use a leather pouch against the Grey Guards but something in his mind urged for him to grab it. As soon as he grasped the pouch a weird feeling overcame him. He closed his eyes to let the feeling take over and opened them to find that he was surrounded by tall trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review, and if you can give me comments on how to improve that will be very helpful. If you like this story I will write more and continue this until finished.<strong>

**Thanks! **


	2. Prologue II

**This the second part of the prologue, and is written in the view of the 10 year old girl. In case you thought the last chapter was a bit short, sorry for that. The last chapter was written in the view of the 10 year old boy and that this is set after DQ1(sorry for not telling that in the last chapter).Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and hope you like it.**

**Note: If you already know who the 10 year old boy is, than you probably know who the 10 year old girl is**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Part II<span>

A ten year old girl was swinging from the tallest in the Forests of Silence. The girl laughed as she the air brushed against her face as she landed perfectly on the ground. One of her animal friends landed on her head and cawed appreciatively and flew off to the next tree branch. The girl mumbled something to the small little creature on her shoulder. The small fuzzy animal nodded and nuzzled against the girl's neck. The girl held the creature tight and stroked his fur making the small creature squeak happily.

The girl looked up to find several pieces of fruit hanging from a tree branch. She turned to see the small creature had got of her shoulder and was staring longingly at the fruits. The little creature jumped up and down trying to make him high enough to reach the fruit. The girl laughed and coaxed the creature to climb back on her shoulder.

She then climbed up the tree herself and picked three fruits-one for her and two for her friends; the small fuzzy animal and the bird. She called for the bird to come to her and then gave him the fruit as he did so. The girl started to cut up her fruit and chatted with the forest animals and trees as she did so.

When the girl cut open the fruit she noticed that it had no seed. In place of where the seed should be was a small orange stone. She picked it up and held it in the sunlight light, where glows a golden radiance off its surface. She looked at the stone curiously, stones in the forest were not naturally that colour, neither did they glow in the sunlight. The girl pocketed the stone-she had better things to do than to look at the strange stone. She finished the rest of her fruit and went off with her animal friend not far behind.

She travelled to the edge of the forest to see if any Grey Guards had fallen into the Wennbar's trap. Her friends followed closely behind, staying as close to her as possible. The small creature got scared as they got closer. He hid in the girl's hair as the girl watched to see if there was any Grey Guards, sure enough there were two guards struggling to get up.

The girl approached the guards with care sorting out which of their belonging she should take. She debated with her two friends and let them pick an item. The small creature suggested for the swords but the girl declined, saying they had too many of them. The bird suggested for the fabric on the grey guards or one of their packs. The small creature squeaked happily, clearly agreeing with her bird friend. The girl looked at her two friends and nodded. But as she bent down to pick up one of the Grey Guards' packs a hand put a strong grip on her ankle.

Her two friends tried to pull the hand away, but the grip was too strong. The girl tried pulling her foot away but only ended up tripping over. She saw the Grey Guards get up and aimed their weapons at her. The girl felt both shocked and angry, the guards had only been pretending to be paralysed so that they could capture her just like her parents. She took out her dagger and gripped the strange stone as she did.

The girl held her weapon warily hoping that she could take on two Grey Guards with just that little knife. She also had felt confused as why she was intent on holding the strange stone. The thought made her mind wonder, but snapped back into focus when one of her friends cawed warningly as one of the Grey Guards swung their weapons at her. At the same time she felt a feeling overwhelm her and felt her eyes close. When she opened them again she found that she was in the middle of the forest again, only that the trees had grown a lot taller.

* * *

><p><strong>By now you should probably know who the two 10 year olds actually are. So in the next chapter I am going to be introducing the main characters and get on with what the summary is about. Please read and review and if you have any advice on how to improve, than that will be nice.<strong>

**Thanks! **


	3. Thoughts and Memories

**This is actually the first chapter of the of the story the other two were parts of the prologue. Just if you're confused. This set after Deltora Quest 1 just to clear things up and sorry for not telling you that in the beginning chapter.  
><strong>

**Sorry about not giving line breaks in the last chapters. In this chapter I'll be introducin****g two of the main characters (you'll know who once you read it). I'm still confused about if I'm ****supposed to ****show the disclaimer every chapter so I'll show the diclaimer from now on.**

**Filli:Fi Fi! (Theworldiskool58 does not own Deltora Quest)**

**Kree:Caw! Caw! (Deltora Quest belongs to Emily Rodda**

**Thank You Filli and Kree! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1-Thoughts and Memories<span>

King Lief looked over the city of Del from the main balcony of the palace. It was hard to believe now that the Shadow Lord had ruled Deltora for almost 17 years. In those times, where once was peace and prosperity were long gone, for it seemed like a distant memory to many peoples' eyes.

This reminded Lief about how it all started, when his father, Endon, disguised as Jarred, gave him the Belt of Deltora, and that was when the quest of the seven gems began. Lief then thought about the new friends and allies he met, between Manus and Nanion to Fardeep and Zeean, the one he remembered most was when he met Jasmine.

Lief smiled as he remembered how Jasmine was prepared to leave them to be eaten by the Wennbar and before how she jumped from the tree and took his cloak. He then remember how everyone, including himself, was shocked to find that his father was actually King Endon, which meant he was the heir to the throne. It was funny though that the heir to throne was actually closer than they thought, it was him! Lief got lost in his memories and didn't notice Jasmine calling up to him.

* * *

><p>Jasmine stamped her foot on the ground impatiently and grumbled to herself about Lief. She did her hand gestures again and called his name again. Seeing it didn't work, Jasmine climbed up the tree closest to the main balcony and shouted out his name.<p>

Lief jumped, surprised at both how loud Jasmine had called his name and how she was already standing next to him. He said and awkward hello and fumbled at how to greet her. Jasmine giggled at Lief's reaction.

'Don't be so surprised Lief, it's only me,' she teased him.

'Jasmine, do not shock me like that. I get that more than enough times from others in the palace,' the young king replied.

Lief then turned to go inside and headed towards the library. Jasmine wondered of who 'others' Lief was referring to. She followed him in and grabbed his arm to take him in the other direction. Lief sighed, for Jasmine was always so stubborn, probably the most stubborn individual in the palace. He let her drag him along, knowing all to well that it was better to go with her stubbornness than against it.

* * *

><p>The scenery changed, and Lief had noticed that Jasmine had taken him to the palace gardens, where there were many trees she could climb on. Jasmine led him to the tallest tree in the garden and climbed up. She urged him to follow. Lief climbed up slowly for that was the only thing he could do, if he was ever going to catch up with her.<p>

Jasmine helped Lief up on to the branch. She teased him about not being able to climb a tree properly. Lief smiled and teased her about her wild ways. Jasmine laughed and climbed up to the next branch, but stopped when she looked at Lief, he was staring out at the view.

'Jasmine, do you still remember our quest?' asked Lief.

Jasmine nodded.

'And do you remember how we first started out?' He continued.

'Of course I do Lief! You and Barda were foolish enough to take the Wenn-Del path so I had to save both of you from be eaten by the Wennbar,' Jasmine snapped. She was starting to get irritated by his questions.

Lief sighed, remembering it well. But not to be outdone he added, 'But before you were prepared to leave us and you also took my cloak.'

Jasmine scowled at Lief, but had a small smile on her face as she sat next to him. She placed her hand on top of his and looked out at the view with him. Both Lief and Jasmine smiled. They stayed in the tree until the sun began to set.

* * *

><p>When back at the forge, Lief kept reviewing the quest over and over in his mind as he lied in bed. He went through every triumph and downfall to every encounter with allies and enemies. He remembered where they received each gem and how with every gem they would have to defeat the guardian of that gem. He knew that he would have never completed the quest without his friends especially Barda and Jasmine (and Filli and Kree of course). He also knew that the quest would not have of been possible without the belt. In fact that was the whole point of the quest, to get the seven gems back on the belt of Deltora.<p>

Lief fell asleep after awhile. He slept still thinking about the quest. As he slept he didn't seem to realise that a mysterious figure had been watching him. Listening to every sound and move he made and was waiting for the right moment to strike. The mysterious figure edged towards Lief making sure he did not rouse him awake. The figure placed his hands on Lief's waist and carefully slipped off the belt. The figure placed the belt in a small leather bag and made it disappear into thin air. The figure stepped back the shadows and disappeared itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Saw that one coming? If not, you probably figured out that the belt was going to be stolen anyway. If you want to know if the figure was a guy or girl you'll find out in the next chapter. <strong>

**Author note:**

**PLEASE REVIEW because if you review I'll write more chapters, if not I might as well discontinue it and you'll never find out what happens in the end...so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I really want to know if I'm good or bad at writing fanfiction. Sorry for being harsh but I will discontinue this if I don't get any reviews, just to tell you.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE R&R  
><strong>


	4. In the Forests

**Hi Readers, if you're pissed off about me not updating, SO SORRY! I just wanted a few reviews from you so it can keep me motivated. PLEASE review if you like this story or I'll not update any chapters. Sorry for this but if I can't really write stories without feedback, I REALLY want to know if I good or bad, SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>

**On a much better note though, in this chapter the two 10 year olds are back. And if you're confused about this chapter and why I'm not continuing from the last chapter is that I'll be doing this back and forth thing. Meaning, that if the first chapter is in the 10 year olds' view, the next chapter will be in Lief's, Barda's and Jasmine's view, and the next chapter will be so on and so forth.**

** 10 year old girl: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Me: *falls off chair and pass out due to hitting head hard on floor***

**10 year old boy: *Stares at girl accusingly and pouts* You made her pass out! Now we'll never get on with the story...**

**10 year old girl: *Glares at the boy and roll her eyes at him* So, all we have to do to start is to say the disclaimer**

**10 year old boy: *Sighs* You could have done that without doing all that...**

**10 year old girl: *Gives boy fierce glare* Just do the disclaimer!  
><strong>

**10 year old boy: *Gulps* Um...Theworldiskool58 does not own Deltora Quest and...uh...Deltora Quest really belongs to Emilly Rodda**

** 10 year old girl: *smirks***

** 10 year old boy *gives girl fierce glare***

**_10 year old boy and 10 year old girl now starts arguing and fighting  
><em>**

**Me: *Wakes up and try to get both 10 year olds to stop fighting*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: In the Forests<span>

The ten year old boy looked around. He didn't recognise the place and was unfamiliar with its surroundings, but he had a feeling he was in a large forest. He felt scared of going on but he was stubborn enough to convince himself that he could get out of there. So he walked on, going deeper into the forest.

While walking, the boy laid his eyes upon some juicy fruit. His mouth watered and had realised he was hungry. He climbed up the tree to get the fruit, but had great difficulty doing so; he wasn't an adept climber. It was a relief when he had reached the fruit and was wondering if he had climbed all the way up here for nothing. But when taking the first bite he knew it was worth it.

After packing a few fruits for when he was on the go, he suddenly remembered about the leather pouch. He checked his belt, and then found it alongside his short sword. He put the fruits inside so they would be easy to carry. Out of curiosity, he put his hand in the pouch to feel was inside. Inside he felt a few items; a small toy (that was his), the fruit he packed inside, an item that was used to sharpen weapons, a long metal thing and a bit of crumpled paper.

The boy pulled out the crumpled bit of paper and opened it. On front was what looked like a part of a picture but he couldn't quite make out what would it be. He turn over the piece of paper a saw a note, he read it out.

_Surrounded by trees_

_Lost in the Forests of Silence_

_But fear not_

_The animals or monsters that lurk_

_In the large forest_

_Because you are not alone_

_Find a certain three_

_The three who call _

_Each other family_

_The three_

_Who have lived in these forests_

_For all their life_

_Find these three _

_And befriend them_

_Create bonds with them_

_Depend on them with your life _

_As they will be _

_Your companions _

_But most importantly_

_They will be your friends_

The boy read the note several times so that it stayed in his head. When he had first read the note he noticed it was written as a poem. He then thought about the last stanza about how he was supposed to find the group of three and befriend them. The only problem was that he didn't know who these three were. He then pushed the thought away and walked on, if he was going to find these three he needed to get going. But then he was stopped by an overwhelming screech and was then brought out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>A ten year old girl climbed up the tree where her home was. She saw that her doll was still in the same place, but when she went inside; her home wasn't like she remembered. The walls and floor were dusty and dirty from not being wiped for a while, her goods nowhere to be seen and her blankets were neatly folded and tucked into one of the corners.<p>

The girl was confused by this; usually her home was untidy but was clean too. The walls and the floor were supposed be clear of dust, her goods were supposed to be scattered around where she could find them, and her blankets were supposed to be unfolded and unmade.

The girl went out, unable to take in what she was seeing. Her two animal friends came out of hiding to comfort her. She stroked them kindly, warmly comforted by their appearance. She didn't like the look of her home, it looked like she just packed up her things and just left place. But she knew she would never because she promised herself that she would never leave and protect all the animal and trees that protected her. She also knew that if she left, when her parents came back to her they wouldn't know where she was and then she would never see them again.

The girl felt her eyes waver a bit as her mind went back to her worst memory but shook them off, there was no point in crying, she was strong and crying wasn't going to take the memory away. She picked up her stuff but stopped to take her doll off the perch, it was no use for her parents to come and find her here now that she had left the place.

The girl climbed down the tree and went off. She then remembered about the funny little stone and decided to get it out, but couldn't find it. She then heard a cry coming from where the Wenn lurked. When she got there she saw a boy her age, on the ground.

* * *

><p>The boy open his eyes, he was lying on the forest floor. He tried to move himself but his body was paralysed to ground. He cried for help even though he knew no one would come. He looked up at the sky, it was nearly nightfall and he had a bad feeling that bad would happen if he didn't get up. He started to worry but then, a black bird landed on his chest and cawed at him. The bird was then followed by a girl about his age.<p>

If the boy could move he would have jumped back but couldn't, since he was paralysed. He felt a bit uncomfortable as the girl circled him. He also noticed that a small furry creature was poking out of the girl's hair. It was as if the girl was observing him, like she had never seen another one of her kind. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the same deafening cry that he heard when he was brought out of consciousness.

A huge monster was advancing on them getting closer and closer. The boy had seen the girl call to her animal friends to get away. The girl started to run but then hesitated when she looked back at the boy. She was probably going to regret herself for doing this, but she opened a vial and poured some of its contents in the boy's mouth. The boy coughed and gaged and then gave the girl an annoyed look. The girl just rolled her eyes and grabbed the boy arm. They both ran for their life, back into the middle of the forests.

When they had caught their breath, the boy was about to say thanks, when the girl placed her knife against his throat. The boy gave the girl a terrified look. The girl hesitated like she did before and dropped her knife but still kept a sharp eye at him. The boy felt a bit intimidated by the girl but still followed her to wherever she was going.

They stopped at a large tree and climbed up. When they reached the top, the boy was amazed at the tree hut and was even more amazed when the girl told him she had built it herself. The girl then searched around the hut to see if there was any food left. The boy suddenly remembered the fruits he picked and took them out of his bag he laid them out and ate one of them.

The girl stopped searching and grabbed three of the fruits the boy laid out. She then gave one of each to her friends and ate in silence. The boy decided to start a conversation.

'Thank you for saving me, if it weren't for you I would have been eaten by that monster.'

The girl just nodded and mumbled 'you're welcome' in response and pretended to be interested in her knife. The boy was a bit irritated at how at how the girl responded, but he pushed his irritation away and told the girl his name.

'My name's Lief, what's yours?' He then quickly added, 'and what do you call your animal friends?

The girl sighed and looked up at the boy. 'My friends' names are Filli and Kree…and my name's…Jasmine.'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! Now that we know who the characters' names are I don't have to be all mysterious and call them the boy and the girl any more :3<br>**

**10 year old Lief: But wouldn't the readers get confused ****between the Older Lief and Jasmine and the Younger ones?**

**Me: *Pouts* Way to ruin my good mood Lief...**

**Lief: Did some call my name?**

**Me: *sighs* Why do unvited characters always seem to pop up at the begining or end of stories?**

**Jasmine: Because we want to**

**10 year old Lief: *rushes up to Lief and Jasmine and gives them both hugs***

**10 year old Jasmine: *Gives hugs to Lief and Jasmine as well***

**Me: Awww...that so sweet...but a bit weird at the same time...**

**A/N: PLEASE remember to R&R!  
><strong>


End file.
